Episode 13
Episode 13 of Season 1 was an Anime exclusive at the time of release (June 28, 2013). It was lightly collaborated with Short Volume 6.25. Short volumes 6.50 and 6.75 were released shortly after. The episode and 3 Short volumes were later adapted to light novel format in Volume 6.5 (July 22, 2014). Plot The Service Club receives an email on the Trans Chiba Advice Please website from Meguri Shiromeguri, the Student Council president. Meguri wants their help making the Athletic Festival a "blast" for students. She also wants to win as it is her last year at Sobu High School. The Service Club agrees and joins Meguri in the planning committee room. To make the Athletic Festival great they decide to have two special events, one for the girls and one for boys. After having all of their special event ideas rejected by Shizuka Hiratsuka they decide to "outsource" the planning to experts, Yoshiteru Zaimokuza and Hina Ebina. They decide on a Chiba Shouldertop Engagement or "ChibaSEn" (Kibasen is the actual term used. It translates to Cavalry Battle in English) for the girls event, and a two way Bo-taoshi (Pole Toppling) event for the boys. During the festival Hayato Hayama is keeping the white team ahead by winning many events. The red team needs to win both the girls and boys special events to win the festival. The red team, led by Yukino Yukinoshita, Yui Yuigahama, and Meguri, wins the girls event. Hachiman Hikigaya comes up with a plan involving himself and Zaimokuza using a twofold deception. For the boys event, Hachiman uses Yoshiteru to create a distraction while he stealthily approaches the white team's pole by disguising himself has a white player using some bandages. Although he is stopped by Hayato, Hachiman reveals his double feint and at that moment has Yoshiteru charge at the pole and win the event. Meguri is seen celebrating with Yukino and Yui. The next day in the club room it is revealed that the boys team was disqualified because "someone's" (Hachiman's) plan was deemed illegal. They promise to win next year, Hachiman points out they may not be on the same team next year and this motivates Yukino even more. Major events * Everyone seems to have forgotten Hachiman's actions at the Cultural Festival. * The Service Club is getting along great. * Hayato shows no ill will towards Hachiman. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Saika Totsuka * Yumiko Miura * Hayato Hayama * Kakeru Tobe * Hina Ebina * Ooka * Yamato * Haruno Yukinoshita * Meguri Shiromeguri * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza Locations * Sobu High School Trivia * Meguri's screen name is Megu Megu. * The girls general outfits for their ChibaSEn event are based on Saber's outfit from Fate/Stay Night. *Zaimokuza briefly dresses as Hiei from the Yu Yu Hakusho series (close to the 10:50 timestamp). The two characters share the same voice actor, Hiyama Nobuyuki. *At around 14:30 when Yukino defeats Miura on their duel, Hachiman makes a reference to the Mobile Fighter G Gundam series character Master Asia, who was known to use energy ropes and feint martial art techniques with his mobile fighter to defeat foes. **Hachiman even mentions the line: "Look, the East is Burning Red!" which is Master Asia's famous quote. **The entire fight being a duel between Miura and Yukino with people acting as their "carriage" may imply a connection to the G Gundam series as well, being more of a mobile fighting martial arts tournament similar to the one they are having in this episode. * The ChibaSEn event is loosely based on the Battle of Konodai. * The ChibaSEn event is actually a Kibasen, or Chicken Fight. * The ChibaSEn event is similar to Wife-Carrying events. * Nagayama is mentioned as a member of Hachiman's middle school's soccer team. Poll What did you think of Episode 13? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery EP13 Mascot.png EP13 Sobu Field 1.png EP13 Athletic Uniforms.png EP13 Hayato Clique.png EP13 Saika Shoes.png EP13 Hachiman 1.png EP13 Event Tent 1.png EP13 Medic Tent.png EP13 Meguri 1.png EP13 Meguri Cheer 1.png EP13 Service Club Cheer.png EP13 Service Club Snacks.png EP13 Service Club PC 1.png EP13 Service Club PC 2.png EP13 Service Club Emails.png EP13 Service Club 1.png EP13 Meguri 2.png EP13 Meguri Request 1.png EP13 Meguri Request 2.png EP13 Meguri Hachiman 1.png EP13 Yui Yukino Stare.png EP13 Meguri Cheer 2.png EP13 Service Club 2.png EP13 Conference Room.png EP13 Shizuka 1.png EP13 Meeting 1.png EP13 Shizuka 2.png EP13 Meeting 2.png EP13 Meguri 3.png EP13 Yui Idea.png EP13 Meeting 3.png EP13 Ideas 1.png EP13 Ideas 2.png EP13 Meeting 4.png EP13 Service Club 3.png EP13 Yoshiteru Hina 1.png EP13 Yoshiteru Hina 2.png EP13 Meeting 5.png EP13 Yoshiteru Saber.png EP13 Yui Saber.png EP13 Yui Costume 1.png EP13 Shizuka Building.png EP13 Sobu Field 2.png EP13 Event Tent 2.png EP13 Red Team.png EP13 Hayato Wins 1.png EP13 Hayato Wins 2.png EP13 Scoreboard.png EP13 Hayato Admired.png EP13 Yoshiteru Envy.png EP13 Yamato Ooka Kakeru Announcing 1.png EP13 Yamato Ooka Kakeru Announcing 2.png EP13 Kibasen Costumes 1.png EP13 Kibasen Costumes 2.png EP13 Kibasen Costumes 3.png EP13 Yoshiteru Hina 3.png EP13 Kibasen Costumes 4.png EP13 Kibasen Costumes 5.png EP13 Girls Event.png EP13 Shizuka Conch.png EP13 Meguri 4.png EP13 Saki 1.png EP13 Meguri Saki Battle.png EP13 Yui Hina Battle 1.png EP13 Yui Hina Battle 2.png EP13 Yumiko Yukino Battle 1.png EP13 Yumiko Yukino Battle 2.png EP13 Yumiko Yukino Battle 3.png EP13 Yumiko Yukino Battle 4.png EP13 Red Team Girls Win.png EP13 Yui Hachiman Yukino Highfive.png EP13 Saki Yumiko Hina Announcing.png EP13 Saika Captain 1.png EP13 Saika Captain 2.png EP13 Saika Captain 3.png EP13 Yoshiteru Speech.png EP13 Hayato Captain 1.png EP13 White Team Boys.png EP13 Boys Event.png EP13 Shizuka Start Gun.png EP13 Saika Stun 1.png EP13 Saika Stun 2.png EP13 Yoshiteru Distraction.png EP13 Hachiman Sneak.png EP13 Hayato Block.png EP13 Yui Yukino.png EP13 Hachiman Plan.png EP13 Yoshiteru Hero 1.png EP13 Yoshiteru Hero 2.png EP13 Yoshiteru Hero 3.png EP13 Yoshiteru Hero 4.png EP13 Yui Yukino Meguri.png EP13 Hayato Captian 2.png EP13 Service Club Sign.png EP13 Service Club 4.png EP13 Service Club 5.png EP13 Yukino Shy.png EP13 Hachiman Smile.png EP13 End Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes